Les Vents Amoureux
by Precieuse
Summary: Comment écrire sur l'amour alors que l'on ne sait même pas ce que cela fait d'aimer ? Comment écrire sur l'amour alors que notre entourage souffre d'échecs amoureux ? Comment écrire sur le réel amour hormis en se basant sur les idées reçues et les clichés romanesques ? Pour trouver l'inspiration, Lucy va tout simplement observer ses camarades.


_Elle le savait maintenant, elle le sentait._  
><em>Ce cœur qui bat à vive allure, cette sensation de chaleur dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il lui parlait, cette envie de plus en plus grande de vouloir le toucher. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant mais elle avait lu des centaines d'ouvrages à ce sujet.<em>  
><em>Elle était atteinte de cette maladie appelée l'amour.<em>

La blonde leva sa plume avant de relire à haute voix ce qu'elle venait de transcrire. Irritée par son écrit qu'elle trouva fade, elle se releva. Elle attrapa un élastique qui traînait sur son bureau et attacha sa chevelure en une haute queue de cheval. Elle fut attirée par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers sa fenêtre et observa d'un œil lassé l'astre levant.  
>Comment écrire sur l'amour alors que l'on ne sait même pas ce que cela fait d'aimer ?<br>Comment écrire sur l'amour alors que notre entourage souffre d'échecs amoureux ?  
>Comment écrire sur le réel amour hormis en se basant sur les idées reçues et les clichés romanesques ?<p>

Elle se retourna élégamment, observant d'un œil agacé cet homme, seul, qui dormait sur son lit, l'exceed étant étrangement absent. Cet homme, la bouche béante laissant échapper au passage un peu de salive sur son housse de coussin récemment lavée, semblait enlacer la totalité du lit de ses bras musclés.  
>La couverture lui tombant sur les cuisses, elle laissait le loisir aux yeux qui le désiraient d'observer ce dos nu. Il laissait imaginer un torse bien bâtit, sans une once de poil disgracieux.<br>La femme se laissa gentiment à la contemplation de ce corps plutôt avantageux en terme de drague mais nullement mis en valeur à ce dessein.

Et c'était en cela que Natsu irritait Lucy au plus haut point.

Elle avait la ferme conviction que cet homme, qui venait profiter de sa charité tous les soirs, ne lui servait à rien. Il ne faisait rien pour lui apprendre ce que pouvait être l'amour et ainsi l'aider dans son écriture. Non pas qu'elle désirait que cet homme l'aime. Non, car elle même elle ne l'aimait pas. Enfin, elle ne savait pas trop.

Mais elle aurait préféré que la Salamandre se détache de cette obsession exponentielle pour les combats. Elle était persuadée qu'il perdait son temps à toujours vouloir être le gagnant, toujours. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que de montrer sa force à qui veut le voir ou alors de prouver à Grey son infériorité.  
>D'ailleurs elle arrivait à se demander parfois si Natsu n'était pas un peu stupide. Sa naïveté était certes agaçante dans certains moments mais il n'y avait pas que cela.<br>En effet, si elle le comparait à son rival, elle le trouvait plutôt idiot. Le mage de glace avait beau sembler réticent aux avances de la mage d'eau, il était conscient de ses sentiments. Conscient d'elle en tant que femme. Alors que la Salamandre...  
>En fait, elle se demandait de qu'elle manière il voyait la constellationiste. Lorsque les deux s'échangeaient un simple regard, elle avait la plate impression qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une coéquipière. Jamais plus.<p>

Toute cette réflexion inutile l'avait agacée. À l'entendre parler on croirait qu'elle aimait ce gamin et qu'il l'énervait parce qu'il était bien trop aveugle pour le voir. Ce qui n'était ÉVIDEMENT pas le cas.  
>Lucy décida que pour le moment, tenter d'obtenir quelque chose de cet homme était vain. Mieux valait aller à la Guilde et observer ses camarades. L'inspiration viendrait peut être...<br>Elle s'approcha de son lit et se pencha au-dessus de ce corps se reposant tranquillement.  
>Ce serait assez ignoble de troubler un sommeil si paisible non ?! Elle pourrait le laisser endormi ici, lui demandant de fermer à clé derrière lui... Puis elle pensa à tout ce qu'incombait le fait de laisser un homme seul dans l'appartement d'une jeune femme pure et célibataire. Fouiller ses affaires, lire ses écrits, déranger tout l'appartement.<br>Foutre finalement le bordel dans son intimité.  
>Jamais.<p>

**- Natsu... Natsu réveille toi. Natsu...**

Elle l'avait appelé, le secouant doucement au niveau de l'épaule. En réponse à ses tentatives, le rosé marmonna tout en serrant le coussin contre son visage :

**- Igneel je vais te trouver...**

Lucy vit rouge. C'était la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Encore ce dragon... bon d'accord c'était le père du mage de feu mais... il avait disparu depuis un moment déjà. Il était sûrement mort maintenant, alors ne pouvait il pas un peu s'intéresser aux personnes vivantes ? Vivantes et à ses côtés ! Elle serra ses doigts sur son haut de pijama sans s'en rendre compte et fixa un court instant ce visage souriant et endormi.  
>Elle finit par sourire, ayant eu une idée plutôt plaisante.<p>

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le bas du dos du mage, du côté de sa hanche. Elle inspira et tira vers le haut, le faisant rouler sur son lit. Il tourna complètement une fois, se retrouvant dans la même position que précédemment mais à quelques centimètres du bout du lit. Elle fit de même, se mettant à quatre pattes sur son matelat pour avoir plus de forces dans les bras. Malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, cet homme pesait son poids !  
>En un dernier effort, elle fit chuter la Salamandre dans un gros bruit sur son parquet. Un son sourd et amusant, significatif de la perte du grand mage de feu. Lucy soupira bruyament, fatiguée par un tel effort alors qu'elle était si engourdie par une nuit entière de tentatives vaines d'écriture.<br>Natsu grogna, ne comprenant ce qui lui arrivait qu'au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. Il dit, dans une plainte, mi réveillé :

**- Lucy... c'est dégeulasse...**

La femme s'était allongée sur le ventre, sur la largeur du lit et s'imprégnait de la chaleur et de l'odeur qu'avait laissées l'homme.  
>Une sensation de chaleur presque brûlante lui colla aux joues. Contact avec la surface déja chaude ?<br>Embarras?  
>Elle ne sut que dire que déjà son ami se levait et la fixait du haut de son mètre quatre vingt ou quatre vingt dix elle ne savait plus...<p>

**- Tu aurais pu me demander de te laisser la place...**

Elle lui lança un regard furieux qui eut le don de le laisser pantois, confus. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et déclara d'un ton monotone.

**- Habille toi, on va à la Guilde.**

Le dragon slayer lui adressa un regard perdu et lâcha :

**- Si tôt ?!**  
><strong>- Oui et n'espère même pas un déjeuner gratuit. Tu n'auras qu'à acheter quelque chose là bas.<strong>

Elle se releva après ces quelques mots crachés avec agacement. Elle passa près de lui, laissant sur son passage une brise fraiche et aux effleuves matinales. Il sentit en elle beaucoup de fatigue, sens de Dragon Slayer sûrement.

**- Tu n'as pas dormi Lucy ? **

Elle ne daigna pas offrir à cet homme une réponse humainement acceptable et continua en direction de sa salle de bain. Il se foutait d'elle?! Quelle question!  
>La faute à qui si elle s'était retrouvée sans lit la veille ? À cause de quelle stupide quiche avait-elle cogité toute la nuit sans succès ?<p>

**- Ça ne te regarde pas.**

Pour rimer avec ses tranchants mots, elle claqua derrière elle la porte de la salle de bain, se disant qu'un bon bain la calmerait peut être.  
>Ses doigts mirent en marche le robinet de sa baignoire et un long filet fumant commença à remplir le récipient. Elle avait horreur de l'eau tiède et l'eau glacée lui brûlait la peau. Que ce soit en été ou en hiver, elle se lavait toujours avec une eau chaude. Voire très chaude.<br>Cela pouvait paraître surprenant mais ce qui la surprenait encore plus étaient les gens dits "normaux" qui se douchaient avec de l'eau froide. Elle, elle augmentait la température de plus en plus à chaque fois. Était elle à ce point en manque de chaleur ? Ou s'habituait elle à la chaleur que dégageait Natsu ? Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle passait ses journées collée à lui...  
>Elle trempa sa paume de main pour évaluer la température et la trouvant passable, son corps entier fut bientôt totallement immergé. Quelle douce sensation, sensation de plaisir, de bien être.<br>La blonde se qualifiait d'étrange. Se laver était toujours pour elle le moyen de faire évacuer ses angoisses et son stress, comme la saleté. Alors, dès qu'elle commençait à avoir trop de soucis, elle prenait une douche. Tout allait ensuite mieux.  
>Toujours.<p>

Elle sortit de sa douche trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ne demandant même pas à son camarade ce qu'il avait fait tout ce temps seul, puis lui intima d'un signe de tête de sortir de chez elle.  
>Bien entendu, elle le suivit et les deux quittèrent son appartement.<br>Étrangement, le mage de feu ne dit rien. Non pas qu'il ne dit rien mais plutôt qu'il ne protesta pas quant à l'attitude dictatorielle de Lucy. Cela était si rare que cela frisait le mythe.  
>Pour lui, la constellationiste était trop énervée pour qu'il risque de l'agacer encore plus et sans Happy à ses côtés. Alors pour éviter de faire d'elle une allumette sur pattes, il commença à parler de tout et de rien, histoire de combler un silence installé et pesant.<p>

**- ... ensuite, je me suis dis que le mieux était de lui mettre un coup de pied mais figure toi qu'il avait anticipé ma future attaque et...**

Cet homme venait de briser toute sa thérapie en ouvrant la bouche. Ne savait il tout simplement pas se la fermer ?! S'il savait tout le mal qu'il lui infligeait à s'extasier sur des anciennes batailles...  
>Lucy soupira. Elle en avait marre de ce jeune homme aussi stupide que son animal de compagnie. Ça y est elle devenait vulgaire... Elle accéléra la cadence pour réduire le temps de supplice que lui imposait son camarade. Elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible à la Guilde et pouvoir ainsi souffler.<p>

Natsu était décidément confus. Il ne comprenait plus les agissements de la blonde, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme semblait si réticente à toute chose venant de lui. Le détestait elle pour de bon?  
>Qu'avait elle à vouloir minimiser le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble ? Pourquoi avait il cette étrange impression qu'elle se crispait à l'instant même où il ouvrait la bouche ?<br>Le mage de feu secoua sa chevelure rosée dans toutes les directions puis décida de ranger cette affaire dans le tiroir "Femmes". Ce tiroir où chaque homme se permettait de dire qu'il n'avait rien compris mais que de toutes les manières, c'était normal. Il remarqua que deux représentantes de la gente féminine y trônaient en reines : Lucy et Mirajane.  
>Il aurait pu penser que chaque femme était ainsi et qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas la possibilité de communiquer avec elles. Après tout, dans cette Guilde, les femmes "normales" n'existaient pas.<br>Mais alors comment expliquer sa relation avec Lissana ?

Ils finirent par arriver devant l'enceinte de la Guilde, l'homme tenta en dernier effort d'obtenir un mot de la part de la jeune femme en lui attrapant le poignet. Cette dernière ce retourna, le visage confus et un peu irrité et le rosé soupira avant de la relâcher en s'excusant. Il ne pouvait rien faire, tant qu'elle ne s'était pas calmée toute seule.  
>Elle haussa les épaules, exaspérée et ouvrit la grande porte. Il était encore tôt mais il y avait déjà quelques mages qui prenaient passivement leur petit déjeuner. Bien entendu, la serveuse en titre était debout et se laissait coulisser entre les banc, l'esprit ailleurs.<p>

Lucy remarqua l'attitude étrange de sa camarade et fronça les sourcils, elle entra dans le bâtiment en si dirigeant directement vers le comptoir. A partir de ce moment, elle se fichait bien de ce que Natsu pouvait faire de sa journée, il était libre et n'avait qu'à s'occuper de façon stupide. Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets en hauteur et croisa ses jambes.  
>Elle tourna la tête vers le réfectoire dans lequel seulement quelques mages avaient décidé de prendre le petit déjeuner et chercha du regard l'immaculée. Cette dernière venait de servir Juvia d'une grande tasse de café.<p>

Tiens, Juvia ?! Que faisait elle ici si tôt ? De là où elle l'observait, Lucy constata la mine lassée et déconfite de son amie. La blonde posa sa tête sur sa main qui était accoudée au bar et fronça encore plus les sourcils. D'habitude, la mage d'eau venait toujours en même temps que le mage de glace et de matin comme de soir, elle rayonnait. Là, on aurait dit la femme qui était autrefois à Phantom Lord.  
>La démone tira la constellationniste de ses rêveries en s'exclamant :<p>

**- Oh Lucy ! Tu es libre aujourd'hui ? Je peux te demander un service ?**

Voir la blonde eut l'air de remonter le moral de l'immaculée qui marchait d'un pas pressant vers elle. Tout en marchant, elle passa sa main derrière son dos et défit son tablier.  
>La blonde se redressa, dubitative. Elle sentait la requête venir mais ne comprenait pas la source. Pourquoi allait elle devoir faire cela ?<br>Mirajane souriait, faiblement, mais souriait quand même. Elle tendit le tablier en direction de la femme assise tout en se baissant.

**- S'il te plaît, peux tu me remplacer ? Lissana est malade et ça me torture l'esprit de ne pas être à ses côtés pour m'occuper d'elle. Elfman n'est pas très doué et...**  
><strong>- Oui oui bien sûr Mira, va vite la rejoindre.<strong>

Lucy se saisit du tablier en souriant tendrement à son amie qui après l'avoir remercié pendant une longue minute, s'éclipsa du bâtiment. La blonde se releva doucement du tabouret et prit place à l'arrière du comptoir.

De là, elle avait une vue panoramique sur la totalité de la salle, comportant de potentiels cobayes. C'était en se plaçant là où l'entremetteuse avait l'habitude d'assouvir ses désirs que Lucy comprit ses agissements. Etre à sa place expliquait tout, et donnait un sens à tout ce qui motivait l'immaculée. Elle même elle allait user de cet avantage, n'ayant pas réussi à écrire sur l'amour la veille. Sans doute ses camarades l'aideraient à y voir plus clair.  
>Elle sourit, ravie d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle pour cette journée et sortit le calepin qu'elle avait prit avec elle pour le poser en dessous du comptoir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle avait un plan, plan qui allait lui rapporter gros.<br>Observer, s'inspirer et écrire. Rien de bien compliqué, il fallait encore que ses camarades ne soient pas aussi mauvais que son coéquipier.

Elle laissa son regard se balader à travers de la salle et vit un bras levé. Elle finit de s'essuyer les mains et contourna le comptoir pour rejoindre la personne qui quémandait son aide. En s'approchant, elle reconnut la jeune femme bleue. Lorsque la blonde fut à son niveau, elle s'exprima avec une voix monotone :

**- Juvia aimerait une autre tasse de café s'il te plaît.**

La blonde hocha de la tête et quitta Juvia qui affichait un air un peu trop morose. Elle lui prépara sa commande puis revint la voir. Elle posa la tasse sur la table puis fixa la jeune femme qui observait sans grande conviction la boisson qu'elle avait commandée.

Lorsque l'écrivaine en herbe voyait son amie, elle n'apercevait que la forte femme qui tentait de faire craquer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Derrière ce visage de premier abord froid, derrière cette force phénoménale, derrière cette femme imposante malgré elle, se cachait un cœur empli de sentiments forts et de détermination. Elle pouvait paraître collante, mais c'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler l'amour "pur".  
>Lucy ferma les yeux, les lettres s'agençant toutes seules.<p>

_Elle courait après lui, forçant sur ses jambes, quitte à souffrir. Lorsqu'elle ralentissait et que la distance les séparant augmentait, une profonde peur s'installait en elle, découpant parcelle après parcelle son organe vital. Alors, pour éviter de sombrer dans la solitude, elle accélérait, encore. Réduire l'écart qui faisait d'eux de simples camarades, rendre invisible cette différence flagrante de personnalité. Elle rêvait de les voir ne faire qu'un, se comprendre mutuellement. Elle rêvait de voir que leur sentiments étaient réciproques, de sentir la même chaleur émaner de son cœur, le même désir, la même passion. Y penser lui redonnait de la force, de la joie. Pourtant..._

La blonde s'assit en face de son amie, inquiète et s'enquit :

**- Juvia il t'es arrivé quelque chose avec Grey ?**

La femme releva la tête doucement, me sondant avec son regard aussi profond que les abysses et dit en soupirant :

**- Juvia a du mal à dormir. Grey est partit en mission depuis un moment et elle s'inquiète. Et puis... il a refusé de prendre Juvia avec elle alors elle se sent coupable.**  
><strong>- Coupable ?!<strong>  
><strong>- Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Grey ?! Juvia aurait dû insister... mais elle en avait eu marre d'insister. Toujours. Et se faire repousser. C'est dur.<strong>

_Pourtant, elle trébucha. Elle tomba tout en tendant le bras. Elle cria son nom. Il ne se retourna pas, et disparut progressivement de sa vision. Elle pu rien faire, sauf l'observer partir. Elle était seule, seule à subir les atroces contractions de son cœur..._

Lucy ne pouvait qu'admirer cette femme qui arrivait à se blâmer alors que c'était la personne qu'elle aimait qui était en tord. Était ce les conséquences de l'Amour ? Elle lui caressa l'épaule et lui sourit chaleureusement.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Grey est coriace, il ne lui arrivera rien.**

La serveuse de la Guilde fut appelée par un autre mage et elle s'excusa auprès de sa camarde qui avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Elle s'éloigna puis croisa le regard de la Salamandre.

Ce dernier avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec un chat bleu qu'il était sans doute allé chercher. Il lui sourit comme à l'accoutumée, avec cet éclatant sourire enfantin et naïf et elle lui répondit et soupirant. Elle accepta de lui faire une mimique de sourire et continua sa route.  
>Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui au moins il ne la laissait jamais derrière lui lorsqu'il allait en mission. Il la prenait toujours avec lui, et ils passaient de bons moments ensemble. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle repensa au cas de la mage d'eau. Finalement, la femme n'avait fait qu'une seule mission avec celui qu'elle aimait...<p>

Elle déambula tranquillement et arriva en face de l'unité Raijin. Le grand blond avait nonchalamment croisé ses jambes sur la table et regardait la blonde approcher en grimaçant, le seule femme était assise à ses côtés et avait l'air de réfléchir en fixant la fenêtre, la tête tournée sur le côté. En face d'eux, Bixrow et Fried semblaient débattre sur un sujet qui opposait leur deux points de vue.

**- De toutes façons, que veux tu que j'aille faire pour l'aider ? Elle est malade, Mira nous l'a bien dis !**

Le mage à la longue chevelure émeraude soupira et se tourna vers son chef.

**- Luxus, dis lui ! **

Le Dragon Slayer détacha son impassible regard de la constellationiste et le posa sur son ami masqué. Il attendit un moment avant de répondre et finit par dire :

**- Apparemment, voir la personne que l'on aime aide au rétablissement. Il te suffit de pointer le bout de ton nez, c'est pas compliqué abrutit. **

La personne sujette à des insultes se renfrogna et grogna :

**- Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as rien fais alors que Mira se sentait mal ce matin.**  
><strong>- Elle n'est pas malade. Elle s'inquiète c'est tout.<strong>

La mage qui rêve de porter le nom de "Titania" cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers son coéquipier, furieuse :

**- Alors vous vous foutez des personnes qui s'inquiètent ?!**  
><strong>- Ever calme toi...<strong>

Fried lui adressa un sourire compatissant et elle pesta.

**- Pfff tout ça parce que cet idiot d'homme à la noix n'est pas capable de prendre quelques responsabilités.**  
><strong>- Tu devrais aller le voir toi aussi... On voudrait quatre soda s'il te plaît Lucy.<strong>

La voix de Luxus mit fin à leur conversation, les étonnant tous.

La femme fit donc marche arrière, décidée à leur trouver de quoi les abreuver et repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait entendue. Ils pensaient presque tous à la personne qu'ils aimaient, tous inquiets et désireux d'aider mais à leur manière. Chacun d'eux, sauf Fried, avait dans l'esprit un Strauss. Chacun était tiraillé à l'idée que la personne qui leur tenait le plus à cœur souffre seule. Ils semblaient insensibles car ils restaient à l'écart mais ils étaient ceux sur qui on pouvait sans doute le plus compter car ils savaient garder leur sang froid. Était ce cela l'amour ? S'inquiéter tout en restant lucide ?

_Elle se tortillait les doigts, nerveusement, cherchant avec désespoir un quelconque signe. Elle faisait courir son regard, partout où ses pupilles le lui permettaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à se rassurer ? Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait son sourire, chaleureux et éclatant, sa beauté. Il souriait, et elle souriait. Il vivait et elle vivait. Alors maintenant qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés, comment pouvait elle savoir s'il inspirait, s'il expirait ? Pouvait elle inspirer puis expirer sans lui ? Son cœur semblait vouloir s'arrêter de battre..._

Elle posa un plateau possédant quatre verres sur leur table. Le liquide orangé tangua légèrement sous la brusquerie de l'action. Le plus caractériel des quatre lui lança un regard avertisseur qu'elle ignora puis jeta son regard sur la jeune mage à la chevelure châtain.  
>Cette dernière avait maintenant les joues empourprées et effaçait discrètement des larmes qui désiraient s'échapper de ses orbes. Lucy écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vivement, avant de les quitter sans leur demander s'ils voulaient autre chose. Son ventre lui faisait mal, elle se sentait angoissée et mal à l'aise. Avoir vu sa camarade qui était d'habitude si fière, désemparée juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aux côtés de son homme l'avait chamboulée. Ou était ce des larmes d'orgueil car le blond s'était moqué des personnes qui s'inquiétaient en vain ?<p>

_... et ainsi. Elle suffoqua et ne put empêcher des larmes de détresse s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle se sentait si seule, si impuissante. Cette faiblesse la faisait trembloter de toute part, la rendait injustement coupable._

Lucy secoua sa tête dans toutes les directions, confuse. Pourquoi un sentiment qui était censé procurer de la joie se découvrait être seulement l'accumulation de malheurs ? Elle tentait de comprendre l'Amour mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait c'était la tristesse.

Elle baissa physiquement les bras puis s'affala paresseusement sur un des tabouret ornant le comptoir. La journée venait à peine de commencer et elle fatiguait. Elle avait une migraine naissante et ne pas arriver à ses desseins l'agaçait profondément. Elle laissa ses yeux se balader passivement au dessus de la tête de ses camarades et remarqua une chevelure rosée non loin d'elle.  
>Natsu était littéralement au sol, riant à s'en tordre le ventre. La pression qu'il exerçait d'ailleurs sur son estomac était non négligeable vu qu'il avait joint ses bras pour le contenir. Happy quant à lui roulait sur la table, un fou rire l'emprisonnant dans une euphorie incroyable. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait les faire rire autant, mais au dessus de cela, elle se sentit soudainement plus qu'irritée.<p>

Elle était mal en point, physiquement, et la Salamandre semblait ne pas s'en intéresser. Il osait même rigoler devant elle alors qu'elle était sujette à de milliards de tourments. Pourtant, l'unité Raijin semblait bien plus atteinte par le malaise de ceux qui leur tenait à cœur...  
>Pourquoi le Dragon Slayer des Flammes de ressentait pas la même chose ? Pourquoi ne lui accordait il pas plus d'importance ?<p>

Leur regards se croisèrent un instant et elle soupira en posant sa tête sur ses mains et en fronçant les sourcils pour mimer une migraine. Natsu lui sourit puis se retourna pour dire une autre blague à son meilleur ami. Lucy sentit son cœur s'effriter et une boule naquit dans le haut de sa gorge.  
>Il s'en fichait vraiment !<p>

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort qu'une chose vint la faire sombrer sous une vague d'ombre. Elle leva la tête surprise et reconnut le Dragon Slayer de Foudre et sa carrure impressionnante. Il était planté là, seul, en face d'elle. Il la fixait durement avec son regard indomptable et tendit la main droite qui tenait une boite enroulée dans un tissu immaculé.  
>Elle saisit l'objet et le posa sur ses genoux.<br>Elle jugea un moment le mystérieux objet puis posa de nouveau son regard sur celui du blond. Elle était si surprise que même parler semblait être en contradiction avec le règlement, règlement que venait d'instaurer Luxus. Elle finit quand même par ouvrir la bouche mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

**- Quand Mirajane reviendra, donne lui ça.**

Tout de suite, la blonde pensa "Et pas un merci ?!" mais elle connaissait l'orgueil de cet homme et l'image qu'il devait garder de lui. Quand bien même, elle était bien irritée et voulait provoquer cet homme trop parfait.

**- De la part ?**

Luxus lui adressa un regard impassible et tourna la tête vers l'arrière en entendant ses amis lui demander de se dépêcher. Lucy comprit alors que l'Unité Raijin devait partir en mission.

**- De la part de Luxus Drear.**

Il lui sourit malicieusement, comprenant le jeu de la jeune constellationniste et se retourna puis rejoignit son équipe, laissant une Lucy étonnée.

_Le peu qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui laisser cette preuve de son attachement, se devant de s'éloigner de lui. Mais elle tenait trop à lui pour ne pas se permettre de lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui. Elle reculait à contre cœur, elle s'éloignait à reculons. Elle partait, laissant derrière elle des marques de son passage tel le Petit Poucet._

La blonde se saisit du cadeau du blond et le reluqua un instant, se demandant ce que pouvait contenir une telle chose. De plus, destinée à une mage détentrice de la Satan Soul. Sans réponses, elle se baissa pour le poser sur son calepin dont la première page avait la même couleur que le tissu qui protégeait la boite.  
>Pourtant, bien que le tout soit encore blanc sur la feuille, son esprit était noir d'idées. Elle commençait à cerner malgré elle un tout autre type de sentiment.<br>Celui de l'absence d'amour.

La femme resta ainsi une bonne heure à observer son calepin, n'osant pas y inscrire ce qu'elle avait découvert. Les seuls mages présents dans l'enceinte n'avaient pas besoin de son aide, et puis ils étaient peu nombreux car il était encore assez tôt. De ce fait, elle était libre de tenter de s'acharner à faire éprouver un quelconque ressenti à son héroïne.  
>En fait, elle perdait son temps à se morfondre sur son sort et à comparer son compagnon aux autres hommes qui faisaient preuve de plus d'attachement. Enfin, pas tous.<br>Le mage de glace était sans doute le pire concernant l'ignorance qu'il montrait vis à vis de la mage d'eau. Et à son total opposé, Lucy devait se forcer de constater que l'orgueilleux et silencieux Luxus s'en sortait mieux. Pourquoi le rosé ne prenait il pas exemple sur lui au lieu de tenter bêtement le surpasser ?

C'est alors que son cœur se serra dans sa cage thoracique. Elle reposa son calepin à sa place et chercha du regard la Salamandre. Une question bien plus évidente lui torturait l'esprit maintenant. Une question qu'elle s'était forcée d'ignorer jusqu'à présent. Une évidence qu'elle avait en vain tenté de nier.

Pourquoi comparait elle Natsu aux autres hommes ?  
>Pourquoi attendait elle qu'il montre son amour pour elle ?<br>Qu'éprouvait elle pour lui ?

On demanda sa présence et après un court moment à observer la salle, elle comprit que le réfectoire était enfin aussi rempli et bruyant que d'habitude. Elle se laissa glisser sous les demandes de ses camarades, oubliant ses tourments incessants. En fait, la régularité des commandes et le rythme soutenu qu'elle devait garder l'obligeait à se concentrer. Elle se rendait à peine compte de la difficulté de la tâche de Mirajane. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait faire ce qu'elle faisait avec autant de naturel et le même sourire.

C'était sans doute cela son problème, elle ne souriait pas assez...

Elle esquiva quelques sac jetés sur le sol en les enjambant et posa un plateau sur une table située sur un coin de la salle.

**- Deux chopes de bières pour vous !**

Elle leva la tête et sourit aux deux commanditaires à savoir Gajeel et Panther Lili. Elle se demandait encore comment un Exceed pouvait boire une telle quantité d'alcool et rester lucide mais gardait cela comme mystère non résolu. Un mystère du même type que "Pourquoi ont ils des ailes ?" et "Pourquoi peuvent ils parler ?"

Le Dragon Slayer d'acier ne daigna pas la remercier alors qu'il se faisait sermonner par son compagnon.

**- C'est son équipe, c'est normal qu'elle soit partie avec eux ! En plus, ça faisait longtemps.**  
><strong>- Oui mais ça ne me plaît pas. <strong>

Il gronda une insulte inaudible et saisit sa chope pour boire la moitié d'un coup sec. Le chat noir soupira et sautilla pour arriver au niveau du second verre. Avant de boire son contenu il lâcha avec un demi sourire :

**- Jaloux.**

La constellationniste pouffa et recula ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de l'homme aux multiples percings. Il en devenait presque mignon à la regarder avec des yeux haineux et un visage embarrassé.  
>Elle venait de découvrir une autre facette de ce sentiment étrange. La facette sombre, le côté que quiconque essaye de cacher. Pourtant, la jalousie est bien une preuve d'amour alors pourquoi donc prétendre ne pas ressentir ce curieux sentiment ?<p>

_La poitrine brûlante de mécontentement elle se rua vers lui et l'enlaça. Elle le foudroya du regard et saisit son visage entre ses deux mains. Elle lui implorait de ne voir qu'elle, de ne respirer qu'elle. Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre, il pouvait se contenter de sa maigre personne. Elle ferait tout pour lui s'il la choisissait alors qu'il cesse de regarder les autres..._

Ce qu'elle imaginait frisait le drame, elle se demandait si la jalousie s'exprimait vraiment de cette manière. Sans doute exagéré, mais si parlant. Elle partit se positionner derrière le comptoir et vit que trois mages étaient assis à sa place favorite. Elle accéléra le pas et arriva enfin en face de Elza Scarlett, de Biska et d'Arzak Connel. Leur fille, Asuka, se baladait autour d'eux en rigolant. Ah l'innocence de la jeunesse, pensa Lucy.

Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre, les yeux brillants et leur demanda d'un ton enjoué :

**- Alors, que puis je faire pour vous trois ? **

La rousse sourit puis détourna le regard, devenant un peu plus... triste ? Que lui arrivait elle ? La blonde voulu la questionner mais Biska l'en empêcha en disant :

**- Pourrais tu garder Asuka aujourd'hui s'il te plaît ? Nous viendrons la chercher ce soir chez toi. **

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, restant un moment béante. Elle était vraiment surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande. Bien sur qu'elle acceptait mais elle attendait au moins une explication de leur part, juste pour comprendre.  
>Arzak eut l'air de se douter de ce que quémandait la blonde et enchaîna :<p>

**- Nous accompagnons Elza pour une mission spéciale.**  
><strong>- Elza ?!<strong>

La blonde tourna la tête vers l'interpellée et vit qu'elle la regardait avec cet air embarrassé qui lui était propre. Cet air qui concernait une seule personne.  
>La jeune mariée rigola pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la mage chevalière.<p>

**- Elza doit rencontrer quelqu'un de très important et nous allons juste nous assurer que cela se passera bien. Un peu comme des gardes du corps.**

Lucy hocha positivement de la tête, assurant qu'elle s'occuperait au mieux de leur fille et observa sa camarade d'équipe. Elle avait bien évidement deviné la personne importante qu'elle devait voir. Elle le savait, mais n'allait pas le dire, respectant leur intimité.  
>Elza semblait pensive, redoutant sans doute ce Rendez Vous. Elle et Gerard étaient vraiment les personnes les plus stupides sur Terre concernant la gestion de leur relation. Mais, ils n'y pouvaient rien. C'était comme si tout était fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas se comporter tels des amoureux.<p>

Ils s'aimaient mais étant seulement doués pour le combat, ils ne se rendaient pas compte des sentiments de l'autre. De plus, chacun gardait enfermé en soi tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre, se jugeant pas assez bien. Ils ne se méritaient pas, mais personne d'autre ne les méritaient.  
>Mais il y avait surtout ce fossé entre eux qui les empêchait de briser le seul lien possible entre eux à savoir l'amitié. Ce fossé se nommait la condition sociale. Une mage, un hors-la-loi.<p>

_Elle se tenait droite comme un i en face de lui qui arborait la même attitude. Ils se fixaient avec passion, se dévorant du regard, se touchant de part leur souffles lassés, s'imaginant ensemble dans une autre dimension. Ils dégageaient une aura forte mais une sombre lueur dans leur yeux les trahissaient. _  
><em>Tristesse, solitude. Ils tentaient en vain de se montrer forts sans l'autre mais ils arrivaient à la date d'expiration de cette cruelle condition...<em>

Le couple remercia leur camarade et ils se levèrent, suivis de près par la femme qu'ils devaient aider et s'en allèrent en souriant et en rigolant entre eux. Lucy esquissa un sourire en observant les parents de la toute petite fille. A côté de Elza et de Gerard, ces deux là représentaient l'Astre de l'Amour.

_Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement. C'était bien trop facile._

**- Dis donc, je deviens un peu trop pessimiste !**

La jeune fillette entendit la femme parler et courut vers elle pour lui enlacer les jambes. Elle lui montra des yeux pétillants de curiosité naïve et demanda d'un ton enjoué :

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se paaaaaasse ?**

La blonde rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite fille. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et dit :

**- Oh rien rien Asuka. Et si on allait servir nos amis ? Tu m'aides ?**  
><strong>- Oui ! <strong>

~

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante malgré le travail que devait fournir la blonde. Elle se faisait aider par la petite fille, ce qui lui remontait le moral et l'amusait aussi. Asuka était une enfant serviable, c'était utile. Dès qu'elle l'observait, elle pensait à ses parents, tout aussi enjoués qu'elle. Finalement, Lucy se cassait la tête pour rien, elle avait en face d'elle la plus évidente preuve d'amour.  
>Un enfant aussi mignon ne pouvait provoquer le chavirement d'un cœur comme le sien. Elle laissa alors tomber l'idée d'écrire sur l'Amour et se dit que cela était pour tout le monde la même chose. Tant pis si elle n'avait pas eut le moyen de le ressentir elle aussi...<p>

Puis, vint le soir. Elle se fit relayer par Kana qui allait très sûrement se contenter de se servir elle même. Lucy reprit le calepin et le présent de Luxus, puis décida de passer par un fleuriste pour offrir quelque chose à son amie. Elle voulait s'assurer de sa santé en allant la visiter, et emmena avec elle Asuka dont les parents étaient toujours en mission spéciale.  
>L'après midi, Natsu avait disparu de son champs de vision. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment, sans elle. Cette pensée de lui faisait plus rien, en fait elle se disait que leur potentiel couple se devait de fonctionner comme Elza et Gerard le faisaient.<p>

Rien ne devait se passer entre eux, ainsi tout irait pour le mieux. Le rosé était bien trop obnubilé par les combats pour lui accorder plus d'attention et Lucy de son côté ne savait pas exprimer autre chose que l'agacement. Leur personnalités étaient bien trop opposées pour pouvoir vivre ensemble. C'était un fait.  
>De plus, il fallait qu'il y ait de l'amour entre eux, or ce n'était pas le cas. La blonde n'était certes pas indifférente aux phéromones de la Salamandre, mais sans plus. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui n'était pas aussi fort que ce que pouvait ressentir Elza pour son fugitif ou bien Juvia pour un exhibitionniste. Et puis, cela devait être réciproque. Or Natsu était loin de l'aimer. Très loin...<p>

Ses doigts se crispèrent et la jeune fille dont ces même doigts emprisonnaient la main droite se plaignit. La blonde s'excusa et s'exclama :

**- Regarde Asuka ! On est arrivées chez les Strauss !**  
><strong>- Enfin !<strong>

Elles sourirent et marchèrent en direction de la maisonnette. C'était une jolie petite maison située dans la continuité des pavillons de Magnolia. Elle était aussi immaculée que la chevelure des Strauss et il s'en dégageait une sorte de paix intérieure.  
>La constellationniste lâcha la fillette et lui fit signe d'aller toquer. Elle gardait la boite immaculée dans sa main droite, tout en tenant le bouquet de fleurs entre son buste et son bras. Elle comptait donner la boite à la grande soeur tant qu'elle y était.<p>

Ce fut Elfman qui vint leur ouvrir la porte en s'exclamant sa surprise. Il les invita prestemment à rentrer et désigna du doigt la direction de la chambre de sa petite soeur.

**- Je vais aller chercher Mira !**  
><strong>- Merci Elfman.<strong>

Lucy le salua et marcha en direction de la fameuse chambre, tout en tenant la main de la jeune fille. De loin, elle pouvait remarquer que la porte était ouverte, et des rires s'en échappaient. Alors, Lissana était visitée par une autre personne ? Qui cela pouvait être ?  
>Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche pour pouvoir distinguer les visages des mages son corps se paralysa.<p>

Son amie rigolait, assise sur son lit. Elle semblait vraiment malade, son teint étant plus pâle que d'habitude. Cependant elle avait l'air vraiment en forme mentalement, et ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'elle pour se remettre. Non, Lissana avait un tel fou rire qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son amie à sa porte. De plus, elle avait enfoui son visage dans le torse de Natsu pour contenir sa joie.

Natsu.

Lucy avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'horreur. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle avait terriblement mal au coeur. Elle sentait son membre vital se tordre dans son buste, tentant désespérément de sortir de sa cage. Un lourd martèlement prit son crâne en otage et elle suffoqua presque, oubliant ce réflexe qui était de respirer. Elle inspira puis reprit entièrement possession de son corps.

Elle serra la main de Asuka et se retourna. Elle quitta la maison Strauss en quelques enjambées furieuses et marcha rapidement pour se réchauffer dans la fraîcheur nuptiale.

**- Lucy, on ne va plus voir Lissana ?**

La constellationniste tendit la boite blanche à la jeune fille pour que cette dernière la tienne, elle jeta les fleurs sur le sol tout en continuant à marcher en direction de son appartement. Asuka se retourna pour observer confuse les plantes s'éloigner d'elles à mesure qu'elles avançaient. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit son calepin, elle prit un stylo et murmura :

**- Ça y est, je sais ce que c'est l'amour.**

Sa voix était sombre, presque désespérément sadique. Elle se mit alors à écrire tout en marchant, sous les yeux étonnés de la petite fille.

_Elle avait toujours été loin de lui, l'observant avec admiration et sans espoir de réponse. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était fort, mais il ne lui accordait jamais aucune attention. Elle avait beau lui montrer sans cesse qu'elle tenait à lui, il semblait l'ignorer avec préméditation. _

**- Lucy, ça va ?**

_Alors, elle se renferma sur elle même, maudissant ce sentiment qui la rendait si fébrile. Ce sentiment qui rendait son cœur aussi douloureux, ce sentiment qui lui ôtait tout plaisir de la vie. Chaque jour, elle était encore plus pitoyable que le précédent, sombrant sous ses propres tourments. Elle avait laissé tomber l'envie de l'attirer, elle ne voulait plus de lui. _

**- Lucy, c'est quoi cette boite ?**

_Elle ne le voulait ni lui, ni tout ce qui pouvait avoir sa provenance. Le voir lui était une torture, entendre sa voix lui déchiquetait le ventre, son toucher lui nouait la gorge. Maintenant qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait été aveugle et stupide. Comment croire qu'un tel homme pouvait la rendre heureuse ? Il ne s'inquiétait jamais pour elle, il ne la jalousait jamais._

**- Lucy...**

_Elle se retrouvait seule, la solitude lui allant mieux que tout autre forme de bonheur. Elle se sentait vide, tel un coquillage en plein Sahara. Elle avait une seule amie, celle qui lui permettait de tenir, encore. La haine._

**- Lucy ! Tu pleures !**

L'amour était la face supérieure de l'IceBerg qu'était la souffrance. Cette face supérieure qui lui échappait des yeux, glissant sur sa joue avant de s'écraser pitoyablement sur sa feuille. Elle ne put stopper ce flux, elle n'en avait pas non plus le souhait.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à voir se qu'elle écrivait. Pourtant, les mots défilaient tout seuls.

_Elle se haïssait et haïssait par dessus tout ce cœur si fébrile, si dépendant de lui. Elle haïssait ce corps qui ne répondait plus à ses ordres, ce corps qui s'obstinait à ressentir un tel sentiment dévastateur._

_Elle haïssait tous les autres couples qui s'entendaient parfaitement._

_Elle avait fini par tout haïr, ne pouvant pas obtenir ce qu'elle chérissait le plus._

_Et, elle tentait de le haïr._

_Mais elle n'y arrivait pas et, c'était ce qu'elle haïssait le plus._


End file.
